


Moodboard for Out of Context

by dls



Series: More Than Just a Picture [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Excerpt from fic:“Hey, Sugarplum,” Tony said with a small tired smile, pulling out a seat across from Bucky.  “I really wish I could let you rest, but things are about to come to a head and you need make a decision.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: More Than Just a Picture [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560874
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Moodboard for Out of Context

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out Of Context](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395565) by [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal/pseuds/Arboreal). 



**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
